The Best Night Ever/Gallery
Preparing For the Gala Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 1 S1E26.png|Pinkie is happy, like always. Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 2 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 3 S1E26.png|Pinkie's uncontrollable joy for the Grand Galloping Gala. Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 4 S1E26.png|Mid-air rotation Pinkie Pie Jump 4 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie suddenly stopping S1E26.png Rarity shocked by Pinkie's antics S1E26.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E26.png Main ponies group stare S1E26.png Apple Carrige S1E26.png|Thats a very nice chariot Fluttershy Mice S1E26.png Fluttershy2 S01E26.png Mice-horse S1E26.png|Uncanny valley? Fluttershy opal NO! E26-W26.png|"Opalescence, No!" Opalescence S1E26.png|"MREEOW!" Twilight those horses E26-W26.png|"Those Horses were supposed to pull our carriage" Twilight how we gala E26-W26.png|You say that as if Horses are hard to come by Rarity dramatic S01E26.png Rarity with an annoyed expression S1E26.png|Rarity has a backup plan. Rarity Glitch Pony S1E26.png Rarity happy S01E26.png Rarity wins over stallions S1E26.png|Lucky and Caramel Twilight oh yeah right E26-W26.png|"Oh yeah...right" Twilight Applejack Fluttershy dryer S01E26.png Pinkie Dryer S1E26.png|Pinkie Pie goofing around as usual. Rainbow_Dash_towel_S1E26.png Rarity NO S01E26.png Applejack comments S01E26.png|Applejack have a comment with Rarity... We normally don't wear clothes S01E26.png|"We normally don't wear clothes." Rarity irritated S01E26.png Rarity has standards S01E26.png Rarity getting ready S01E26.png Rarity missing some eyelashes S1E26.png|Rarity is not a completely natural beauty after all. Applejack Manucare S1E26.png Fluttershy Spit Hoof S1E26.png|Fluttershy does not like a spit shine Pinkie Pie2 S01E26.png|Happy, flat-haired Pinkie Pie is so cute... or is she? Pinkie Pie3 S01E26.png Spike hears about the ponies' plans S1E26.png|Ohh..... Twilight makeup S01E26.png|Don't worry Spike, we'll all spend time together Twilight get spend time E26-W26.png Chaffeur Spike S1E26.png|Spike is the chaffeur Spike Giddy up S1E26.png|Let's get going! Spike Carrige S1E26.png|Excuse me? Lucky angry S01E26.png|If you weren't friends with our neighbor, Rarity... Huh! Spike is relieved S1E26.png|Whew The Gala Song Gala dresses.jpg|Everypony in their gala dresses. Main Cast at the Gala S01E26.png|The girls finally arrive. Twilight and choir.jpg|Twilight Sparkle and her choir begin singing. Celestia fantasy.png Twilight Sparkle - Princess will take time just for me!.png Twilight and choir-2.jpg Fluttershy4 S01E26.png Fluttershy5 S01E26.png Fluttershy6 S01E26.png Fluttershy - They will love me big and small.png|Fluttershy's expectations Flutterhy7 S01E25.png Fluttershy and choir.jpg|Fluttershy and her choir. Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png Applejack Fantasy2 S1E26.png Applejack - I'll earn a lot of money.png Applejack2_S01E26.png Rarity at the gala1 S01E26.png Fair Rarity.png|Rarity fantasizes about Prince Blueblood Rarity's Fantasy S01E26.png Rarity singing S01E6.png Rarity and choir.jpg|Rarity and her choir sing. Rainbow Dash's part begins S1E26.png|The song takes a more rocking tune Wonderbolt Dash S1E26.png Rainbow Dash Wonderbolts Grand Galloping Gala imagination S1E26.png|Rainbow Dash's Wonderbolt fantasy Rainbow Dash Gala Singing.png|Rainbow Dash singing At The Gala with the The Wonderbolts flying up as she sings Rainbow dash's choir.jpg|Rainbow Dash's choir perform. Pinkie Pie at the gala S01E26.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie - I am the best at parties.png|Pinkie wants to have the best party ever! Pinkie Pie5 S01E26.png|"Ponies Playing" dance fantasy.png|"Ponies Dancing" Pinkie Pie6 S01E26.png|"With me at the Gala" Pinkie pie and choir.jpg|Pinkie Pie singing with her choir. celestia fantasy.png Twilight Sparkle - Princess will take time just for me!.png|Twilight hopes to spend some quality time with the Princess Twilight and choir-2.jpg|Twilight and her choir head for the gala. At the Gala Main Cast.jpg|The main cast of characters marching together in the musical number. Fluttershy To Meet S1E26.png|To meet!!! Applejack To Sell S1E26.png|To sell!!! Rarity To Find S1E26.png|To find!!! Rainbow Dash To Prove S1E26.png|To prove!!! Pinkie Pie To Woo S1E26.png|To woop!!! Twilight Sparkle To Talk S1E26.png|To talk!!! At the gala S1E26.png Main ponies at the gala S01E26.png|The ponies finish their song. Spike Powerslide S1E26.png|All of the ponies at the Gala Meeting Expectations Spike is left alone.jpg|Spike is left alone Twilight and Princess Celestia together again S1E26.png|Twilight and Celestia meet once more Twilight wish came true E26-W26.png Rarity excited S01E26.png Prince Blueblood takes a look at Rarity S1E26.png|Prince Blueblood sees Rarity Rarity sees Prince Blueblood S01E26.png|Rarity spots the prince. Rarity play it cool E26-W26.png Formal Rarity.jpg Rarity sniff S01E26.png Rarity and Prince Blueblood S01E26.png Rarity sad S01E26.png|Not off to a good start. Fluttershy8 S01E26.png Fluttershy9 S01E26.png Fluttershy10 S01E26.png Fluttershy11 S01E26.png Fluttershy12 S01E26.png Fluttershy13 S01E26.png Fluttershy14 S01E26.png Fluttershy15 S01E26.png Fluttershy16 S01E26.png Fluttershy17 S01E26.png Fluttershy18 S01E26.png Fluttershy19 S01E26.png Hayseed not a bird s01e26.png Fluttershy Hayseed yup s01e26.png Hayseed whistling s01e26.png Fluttershy20 S01E26.png Applejack arrives with her cart S1E26.png Applejack about to start selling her items S1E26.png|Time to start selling Applejack5_S01E26.png Soarin' buying a pie.jpg|Applejack gets a sale Applejack6_S01E26.png Applejack7_S01E26.png Applejack8_S01E26.png Applejack9_S01E26.png Wonderbolts VIP section s1e26.png Spitfire with Soarin' S01E26.png Soarin' My pie! S1E26.png Rainbow Dash sees Soarin's falling pie S1E26.png|No time to waste Rainbow Dash charging towards the falling pie S1E26.png|Dash for the rescue! Rainbow Dash saves pie s1e26.png Soarin' - You saved it! Thanks S01E26.png|Wow, he wasn't even this happy when she saved his life Soarin' with his pie S1E26.png The Wonderbolts S01E26.png Rainbow and Spitfire S1E26.png|Rainbow meets Spitfire The Wonderbolts Spitfire S01E26.png Spitfire asks Rainbow to Hang out S1E26.png|Wanna come hang out with us? Rainbow Dash about to enter the Vip area S1E26.png|Rainbow's about to enter Rare Rainbow feminine moment- W 2.1137.png|Rainbow having a bit of a fangirl moment The_Wonderbolts_Talking_S01E26.png Rainbow Dash getting through the crowd S1E26.png|Dash getting through a crowd Rainbow Dash standing close to Spitfire S01E26.jpg Soarin' ignoring Rainbow Dash S1E26.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E26.png Urge.png|"Gotta Dance!" Pinkie Pie8 S01E26.png Pinkie_Dancing_S01E26.png Pinkie_Dancing2_S01E26.png|"Nobody grooves/Like the girls with the hooves..." Pinkie_Dancing3_S01E26.png Pinkie_Dancing4_S01E26.png Pinkie_Dancing5_S01E26.png Diamond Mint Golden Harvest shocked s01e26.png Pinkie_Dancing6_S01E26.png Octavia annoyed by Pinkie's antics S1E26.png Pinkie Pie12 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie13 S01E26.png|Hi There! Your E Sharp needs tuning Pinkie_Dancing7_S01E26.png Pinkie_Dancing8_S01E26.png Pinkie_Dancing9_S01E26.png Pinkie_Dancing10_S01E26.png Applejack10_S01E26.png Applejack13_S01E26.png Applejack disappointed S1E26.png|"This ain't what I expected at all." Derpy derping s1e26.jpg|"This isn't hanging out". Fluttershy21 S01E27.png Fluttershy finding the animals S01E26.jpg Fluttershy you are such a loud mouth S01E26.png Grand galloping galla orchestra.png Twilight-no.jpg|"NO!" Rarity determined.jpg|"I've waited all my life--" Fluttershy determined.jpg|"For this moment--" Pinkie pie determined.jpg|"And I'm not going to--" Applejack12 S01E26.png|"Let it slip by!" Rainbow dash determined.jpg|"If it's the last thing I do--" Twilight determined.jpg|"I'm gonna make this..." The Best Night Ever 16 9.png|"The best night ever!" Applejack14_S01E26.png Tension between Blueblood and Rarity S1E26.png|Who's gonna pay? Applejack16_S01E26.png Applejack15_S01E26.png I gotcha S1E26.png Prince Blueblood hates apples S1E26.png Prince Blueblood Royal Carnival Fair.png Rarity angry at the prince S1E26.png Applejack18_S01E26.png Fluttershy setting a trap S01E26.png Fluttershy Gotcha! S01E26.png Fluttershy in party dress S1E26.png|"Don't worry, I just want to be friends" Hayseed carrot s01e26.png Hayseed cardboard hat s01e26.png|"Sounds good to me" Fluttershy serious S01E26.png|I didn't mean you... Livening up the Gala Rainbow wants attention S1E26.png|If they don't notice you, make them notice you! Rainbow gets an idea S1E26.png|Hmm Rainbow tosses S1E26.png|Up you go! Confident Rainbow S1E26.png|Surely the Wonderbolts will see me now Spitfire at the gala.jpg|The Wonderbolts don't notice Rainbow kicks S1E26.png|Forget it Disappointed Rainbow S1E26.png|That didn't go well Prince Blueblood stopping Rarity S1E26.png|Sure, this seems like a gentlemanly gesture, but don't hold your breath. Rarity 2nd chance S01E26.png Rarity annoyed at Prince Blueblood S1E26.png Fluttershy's crazy eye twitch S1E26.gif|Fluttershy's crazy side emerges. Fluttershy to flutter evil - W 1.0049.png Fluttershy S01E26.png Fluttershy0 S01E26.png Fluttershy1 S01E26.png Fluttershy trapped in her trap- W 2.7031.png|Its a trap...eer too late. Pinkie Pie sad S01E26.png Pinkie Pie Idea! S01E26.png Pinkie Pie 17 S01E26.png Octavia What now-W 0.1338.png|Whisper whisper. Pinkie Pie19 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie20 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie21 S01E26.png Gasp S01E26.png|*Gasp* Band S01E26.png Twilight shaking S01E26.png Twilight at the gala.png Twilight hesitate S01E26.png Applejack kicks her wagon S1E26.png|Apples are on the way Star Gazer trips S1E26.png Applejack helps Star Gazer get back up S1E26.png|Applejack helps him to get up Applejack shows her selection S1E26.png Star Gazer isn't interested S1E26.png|No sale...... Dissapointed Applejack S1E26.png Happy Spitfire.jpg|Rainbow almost gets their attention The Wonderbolts are taken away S1E26.png|They are taken away Wonderbolts photoshoot S1E26.png Rarity 2nd chance S01E26.png Rarity pointing at the door S01E26.png Rarity angry at Prince Blueblood S1E26.png Rarity Shock Animation Error S1E26.png|Rarity is so shocked at Blueblood's behavior, her tiara disappears! Rarity ragemode S01E26.png Fluttershy trying to catch some ducks S01E26.png Fluttershy failed attempt of catching animals S01E26.png Fluttershy stopming S01E26.png Fluttershy angry E26-W 2.3858.png Fluttershy COME OUT S01E26.png Fluttershy Frustrated.png Pinkie Pie Pony Pokey S01E26.png|He hits a much higher chord on the ivories... Pinkie Pie and Octavia S1E26.png|Pinkie plays Octavia's instrument for her Pinkie Pony Pokey.png Pinkie Pie YEAH! S01E26.png Lyrica upset S01E26.png Pinkie Pie oooohhh S01E26.png Pinkie Pie Par-teh! S02E26.png DJ Pinkie.jpg|DJ Pinkie Pinkie Pie22 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie epic background S01E26.png Pinkie Pie madness! S01E26.png|Personal Space? Never heard of her, but she's welcome to dance too! South Star 3.png Pinkie Pie party S01E26.png South Star 2.png South Star 1.png Applejack19_S01E26.png Applejack20_S01E26.png Pinkie Pie stage dive! S01E26.png Applejack21_S01E26.png Rarity letting Prince Blueblood through S1E26.png Cake incoming S1E26.png|A cake is on it's way Rarity enraged! S1E26.png|Did you know that you're a horse's rear end, Blueblood? Raging Rarity.jpg Caked Face Rarity.jpg Rarity ebrbrbrbr S01E26.png Prince Blueblood bumping into statue S1E26.png Rainbow has a change S1E26.png|Now's my chance! Rainbow carrying statue S1E26.png|I did it! Dashftwn.png|Uh oh Rainbow can't handle it S1E26.png|Rainbow can't carry the statue... S01E26 Rainbow Crash.png|... which causes this to happen. Fluttershy - You're going to LOVE ME!.png|Run! It's Nuttershy! Pinkie_Applejack_and_Fluttershy_S01E26.png|Well, that squirrel won't be stealing any more birdseed... Applejack22_S01E26.png Run S1E26.png|Run. We need to go S1E26.png|Come quickly! After the Gala Spike and Pony Joe talking.png|Spike needs to watch his sugar Main ponies at the donut shop S01E26.png|That was a wild night Spike asks about the night S1E26.png|How was the best night ever? Spike hears about the night S1E26.png|That sounds like the worst night ever... Main ponies and Princess Celestia S01E26.png Celestia Twilight and Applejack2 S01E26.png Main ponies and Princess Celestia S01E26.png Spike and Applejack giggling S1E26.png Laughpony.png|Just your usual doughnut party with a goddess Category:Season 1 episode galleries